An information technology (IT) infrastructure of an enterprise (e.g., a company, an educational organization, a government agency, etc) can include a wide variety of electronic devices, associated software components, and database components. A configuration item can be employed to define a configuration of an electronic device, a software component, or a database component. A “configuration” can include an attribute associated with an electronic device (or a portion of the electronic device), an attribute associated with a software component, and/or an attribute associated with a database component